


В самом сердце леса

by wayama



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Водяные, Все дела, Лешие, оборотни
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayama/pseuds/wayama
Summary: Лес был тем чище, чем Леший был моложе.





	В самом сердце леса

**Author's Note:**

> написано для Ледового сражения и команды T!ramisu

Юрка дышал полной грудью, чувствовал, как с пробуждением леса его наполняет сила. Он слышал, как из земли со скрипом пробиваются новые ростки, как скатывается утренняя роса по травинкам, как ветви деревьев жадно тянутся к первым солнечным лучам, как птицы ерошат гнёзда. Солнце уже почти взошло где-то там, за горизонтом, но здесь, в лесу, было ещё по-ночному прохладно. И хорошо. Потому что самому Юре было скорее жарко, лицо горело, сердце колотилось, будто он не прогулочным шагом сюда добирался, а как минимум устраивал бег с препятствиями. Ему вовсе не хотелось тут быть. Ну, в глубине души так уж точно. Ноги сами принесли. Даже если бы он железно решил, что вот ну ни за что не пойдёт, лесные тропы сами бы его привели. Даже с закрытыми глазами нашёл бы эту поляну, потому что знал в своём лесу каждую кочку и каждый куст.

А как иначе? Ведь хозяйничал тут вот уже несколько сотен лет, с тех самых пор как дед решил "уйти" на покой и пустил корни в своей любимой лесной чаще. Юра и сам понимал, что сердиться на деда не за что, в конце концов, тот давно уже собирался, всё рассказывал, как лес свой любит и как одним с ним целым стать хочет. Но когда это случилось, оказалось, что Юрка был совсем не готов. Слишком молод, хотелось и дальше дурака валять, а тут такая ответственность. Первые лет десять он в дедову чащу даже не наведывался, собирался измором деда взять, чтобы решение своё поменял и вернулся, потом, когда одиночество стало совсем невмоготу, просто злился так сильно, что и видеть его не желал. Бродил по лесу, принимал хозяйство: одно ведь дело — быть у деда в учениках, совсем другое — когда самому за всем приглядывать приходится. А к нему и травы, и деревья, и зверьё сразу потянулись. Как будто чувствовали душевный разлад, помогали, бессонными ночами колыбельные нашёптывали, днём новые тропы протаптывали.

Поэтому, когда Юрка пришёл к деду повиниться за своё дурацкое поведение, тот уже окончательно пустил корни, и голоса его практически уже не было слышно, даже если прижаться изо всех сил и ствол обхватить, насколько рук хватает. Даже дубы такими статными и крупными не были, как деревья, что когда-то были Лешими. Юрка слышал только глухой гул, исходящий от деда, который отдавался в самом сердце — и вроде бы не говорил, но успокаивал. Не могло быть в лесу двух Леших, дед всегда его этому учил. Старое уступает место новому, да и бессмертие — штука тонкая, рано или поздно наступает время, когда природе обновляться нужно, превращаться в новую форму жизни. Вероятно, предвидя скорое расставание, Юрка только и делал, что зайцем скакал, лишнюю ответственность на себя не брал, лишь бы подарить деду лишнее столетие жизни, старался не думать о том, что дед для того его, ещё тогда совсем мальчишку, из ближайшей деревни и приманил, чтобы воспитать из него нового Лешего, чтобы было на кого лес оставить.

Юрке тогда лет семь было, сам он этого не помнил совсем, дед рассказывал, как приметил Юру ещё совсем младенцем, но решил оставить пожить среди людей, потому что лес так нашептал. Сомневаться в его мудрости не приходилось, уж природа-то всегда знала, когда чьё время приходит. Только его, Юрку, даже приманивать Лешему не нужно было, он сам в лес забрел, да вдобавок и заблудиться успел, по крайней мере, сам он тогда именно так подумал. Воспоминания из человеческой жизни были хрупкими, словно взмах бабочкиных крыльев, и с каждым годом таяли в его памяти. Но самое первое, чему дед его научил — не забывать своё человеческое имя, потому что оно — частичка его сущности, приближает к земле, не даёт обратиться в бестелесный дух и унестись с ветром. Дед прямо не говорил, намекал, скорее, что были здесь до него другие дети, очень давно, которые забыли свои имена и, наверное, теперь где-то летали шальными феями. Никаких фей Юра не видел, деду бы ни за что в этом не признался, но не особенно в них верил. Тем не менее, стать вот такой вот "крылатой сказочкой" ему совсем не хотелось, поэтому имя своё он запомнил. Выскреб его на обломанной ветке, как дед научил, и спрятал поглубже в лесу, куда не то что человек — не каждый зверь забредёт. Теперь Юрке многому предстояло научиться, но тогда, возле дедова дерева, он ещё немножко позволил себе побыть человеком, погоревать, посердиться, накричаться вволю… и отпустить наконец.

Гармония с самим собой Юре давалась с трудом, и даже сейчас, когда он был уже не новичком, а вполне себе Лешим со стажем, внутренние противоречия ещё не совсем его отпустили. Вот если бы можно было вернуться в дедову чащу и попросить научить, как отрешиться от лишних желаний, как переплести мелодию леса со своей собственной… но тот ведь не ответит уже. Дед ведь ушёл потому, что посчитал, будто научил внука всему, что сам знает, а Юра в своё время лишних вопросов не задавал, да тогда ещё и спрашивать было не о чем. А сейчас оставалось только изучать всё самому, делать ошибки, спотыкаться. Юра терпеть этого не мог. Ведь если природа сама к нему тянулась, как и он к ней, то некоторые... другие... были совсем себе на уме.

На западе лес пересекала река. Она брала начало в горах из множества крохотных ручейков и уходила куда-то в низину, в человеческие поселения, на территории, которые Юрку интересовали мало. Как добросовестного и хозяйственного Лешего, такое близкое соседство с проточной водой Юру не могло не радовать, но с каждым годом русло реки становилось всё шире, и если в самом начале она проходила больше по окраине, то теперь уже покушалась и на любимые деревья. А это было совсем нежелательно. Дед рассказывал о том, что такое может произойти, но сам даже начала процесса не застал. А Юрке пришлось хлебнуть, простите за каламбур, сполна. Река под опеку Лешего не попадала, что и к лучшему, забот и своих хватало, но к ней прилагался Водяной. А с ними, как говаривал деда, у Леших никогда особенно не ладилось. Почему — не знал, сам с ними не встречался ни разу, ибо по ручьям Водяной в лес не заплывал. Зато Юре пришлось на себе ощутить все прелести знакомства с незваным гостем.

— Джей-Джей! Жан-Жак! Jolly Junior! — приветственно воскликнул Водяной, когда Юрке впервые "посчастливилось" с ним повстречаться. Ни здрасьте вам, ни добро пожаловать. — Король этой лесной реки и всех втекающих в неё ручьев и ниспадающих водопадов! — продолжил новый знакомый и выставил перед собой обе руки с поднятыми вверх указательными пальцами. Брови Юрки вопросительно поползли вверх. "Водопады" Юра видел, но сам бы, скорее, назвал их небольшими водоскатами. Тем не менее, спорить он не стал. У него были дела, и беседы беседовать с Водяным в его планы не входило.

— Местный Леший, — попытался было обогнуть Водяного Юра, но тот ловко отскочил в сторону, пропуская его.

— Дамы вперёд, — склонился в шутливом поклоне Водяной. У Юрки аж глаз задёргался. И ведь случилось же так, что именно на сегодня он задумал обход западной части леса. Надо же было так неудачно столкнуться.

— Звери обычно воду пьют чуть выше, у истоков, — Юрка махнул рукой в ту сторону, где были рассыпаны ручьи. — Но и сюда тоже приходят, — останавливаться и выяснять отношения с Водяным в его намерения не входило.

— Её Королевское Высочество гневаться изволят, — Джей-Джей, похоже, решил достать Юрку сразу и окончательно.

— Тебя никто сюда не звал, — огрызнулся Юрка, позабыв обо всём, чему его дед учил, хотя... как раз этикету они много времени и не уделяли, какие у Лешего друзья-знакомые могут быть, кроме зверей да деревьев. А уж с ними одна сплошная гармония и без того. — Будешь по лесу без дела болтаться и мешать — иссушу, — угрожающе предупредил Юра и тут же продолжил свой путь, но уже более бодрым шагом.

— И кто только учил старшим грубить, — насмешливо раздалось ему вслед. — Чувствую, нас ожидает славное и дружное соседство! Будем ходить друг к другу в гости, я к тебе с карасями, а ты ко мне с ягодами! — Водяной продолжал нести всякую чушь, которую Юрка предпочёл далее не слушать. Его мерзкий и звенящий голос начал стихать только у самой опушки, но и там эхо всё ещё бессвязно вторило. Юрка остановился перевести дыхание. Нельзя было ухаживать за лесом в таком расположении духа. Не зря дед на Водяных наговаривал. Юрка не встречал ещё более вредного существа.

Конечно же, никуда Джей-Джей не делся. Даже напротив. Постоянно чуть ли не из кустов выскакивал, то возле реки, то возле родников. И как только добирался? Точно ведь из вредности. И никогда не упускал возможности какую-нибудь колкость отпустить. Юра поначалу молчал, иногда отвечал коротко, но резко. Вот чего привязался? Как будто дел своих не было! Тем более, что общения ему, похоже, хватало. Водяной ошивался один разве что когда преследовал Юрку, в остальное время развлекался на полную катушку. Юра не то чтобы следил и интересовался, но листва постоянно шепталась, ветер доносил отголоски смеха, и даже ручьи об этом журчали. А Юра, как назло, учился слышать всё лучше и лучше.

В реке завелись нимфы, но они Юру уважали и носа из воды не казали, если он рядом проходил. Зато на Водяного вешались, как пиявки. Не то чтобы Юрку беспокоили будни Джей-Джея, но воздух искрил их безрассудностью. А ещё в реке появилась рыба. Как-то вот взяла резко и пошла, будто бы было куда, логичнее же вниз по течению плыть, но нет. И звери принялись кочевать к западной опушке.

Юра всё чаще уходил в чащу в поисках тишины. До шумного "переезда" молодому Лешему уже начало казаться, что он нашёл баланс гармоничного самососуществования. Но жизнь словно дала трещину. Прежнего мерного гула в душе как не бывало. Юрка дневал и ночевал среди корней самых древних лесных дубов, впитывая их энергию и мудрость, и чувствовал, как успокаивается, как возвращается самообладание. Однако стоило только оставить своё временное убежище, как Джей-Джей уже был тут как тут, и одной усмешки хватало, чтобы снова вывести Юру из равновесия.

Но и врать себе Леший тоже не хотел. С дедом у них жизнь шла совсем по-другому, Юра не чувствовал одиночества, потому что у него всегда был наставник и друг, к которому в любую минуту можно было прийти за помощью, да и за простым участием тоже. Но чаще они общались взглядами, или слушали вместе птиц, или касались ладонями земли, распознавая звериные шаги, или бродили подлесками, протаптывая новые тропинки. Другими словами, они были вроде бы и вместе, но в то же самое время — порознь. Причем будто с самого Юркиного появления здесь. И, конечно же, понимать это Юра стал только сейчас, натыкаясь на Джей-Джея в самых неподходящих местах.

Кажется, когда-то Юрка уже переживал подобное. В деревне. Где было шумно, и людно, и постоянно неспокойно. Поэтому, ему казалось, он оттуда мальцом и сбежал. А сейчас будто бы возвращался, будто бы вспоминал о той жизни, которая могла бы быть, но не случилась. И Юрка гнал от себя эти ощущения. И затыкался при виде Водяного. Может, он тут, в лесу, и надолго, но это вовсе не означало, что они должны были становиться друзьями. Или врагами. У каждого из них был свой путь, и Юра никак не мог взять в толк, зачем им пересекаться.

У деда, правда, был... друг. Родственный дух, как говаривал прежний Леший, сам Юра видел его только мельком, кажется, это был волк, чёрный, огромный, деду практически по пояс. Слишком уж нереальный, поэтому Юра к нему относился, как к феям: если дед говорит, что есть, значит, есть. Впрочем, в лесу всякое бывает… может, просто игра света и тени. Дед про него не рассказывал, и как они нашли друг друга — тоже, только уклончиво заметил однажды, что судьба сама их свела. Ровно так же, как Юрку в лес в своё время потянуло. И таким вот родственным духом ему мог бы стать любой лесной житель.

Эти дедовы слова Юра вспоминал всё чаще на протяжении последующих столетий. Сначала казалось, что смириться с существованием Водяного будет невозможно. А потом он вдруг понял, что его присутствие стало неотъемлемой частью лесной жизни. Джей-Джей всё ещё подначивал его при каждом удобном случае, но Юра перестал отмалчиваться. Соревноваться в остроумии оказалось куда как интереснее напускного высокомерия. Да и теперь Юра понимал, что Водяной действительно намного старше него. Нет, они не говорили об этом, не такие у них были отношения, но в Джей-Джее чувствовалась сила... такая же неистовая, глубинная, как, например, у деда. Не такая древняя, но постоянная. Если поначалу Юрка раздражался, когда Водяной подтрунивал над ним, то потом начал задаваться мыслью, откуда у того столько терпения. Не сразу, но Леший сумел признать, что и сам не подарок, что всего лишь ребёнок, который отчего-то возомнил себя хозяином всего мира. А Водяной не то что ни разу не упрекнул – наоборот, даже подыграл, хоть и наградил мерзким прозвищем "Принцесса". Юрку поначалу раздирало изнутри, не хотелось признавать слишком очевидного, но, наверное, в этом и заключалась почти вечная жизнь — в признании своих ошибок для того самого, так желаемого им познания себя. И не через одиночество или единение с лесом, а через взросление.

Временами Юрка ловил себя на мысли, что задерживает взгляд на Джей-Джее особенно долго. Будто всматривается глубже, пытаясь понять, за сколько веков ему уже перевалило и как ему удаётся так беззаботно радоваться жизни, не строя грандиозных планов. Может, Джей-Джей и сам был когда-то таким же неуверенным, как Юра. Может, поэтому и помогал ему всё это время. В своём собственном неповторимом стиле — и всё же успешно. Юрка изучал черты его лица и представлял себе, как маленького Джей-Джея похищает из дома Водяной, чтобы сделать своим учеником. Когда-то природа тоже выбрала его и поставила хозяином реки, которая берёт начало именно в его, Юркином, лесу, словно нарочно, чтобы даровать им спасение от одиночества. Пусть Джей-Джей не всегда казался таким уж одиноким, но иногда это явственно читалось в его глазах и в голосе. Ведь если тебе достаётся Вечность, значит, есть, что искать. Или кого.

Однажды, возвращаясь после очередного поиска истины, Юра почувствовал, что хочет оказаться на полянке у реки. Даже нет, не так. Ему просто необходимо было бежать туда. Посмотреть, как лучи утреннего солнца играют на водной глади, послушать птичий щебет – ведь таким певучим он бывает только на восходе. И, может быть, обменяться колкостями с Джей-Джеем. У Лешего почему-то не было сомнений, что его уже поджидают. Кочка, куст, пара тропинок — и он на месте. Будто всего один шаг сделал: одной ногой там, другой тут. Заветную Джей-Джееву полянку уже можно было разглядеть сквозь редкие деревья. Леший остановился возле одной из осин, упершись в неё плечом, и его губы тронула улыбка. Зрелище ему предстало живописное. Ниже по течению прямо над водой повисла небольшая радуга, и сквозь неё можно было разглядеть, как на водопой уже брели лисички. Кто бы мог подумать — их ничуть не пугал хозяин реки, который плескался голышом прямо тут, неподалёку. Джей-Джей купаться в своих владениях любил и частенько практиковал. Вот и сейчас Водяной стоял по пояс в воде — только его другом по играм вместо нимф выступал огромный бурый медведь. Юрка не помнил, чтобы видел его раньше в своём лесу. С появлением Водяного пришло много нового зверья, что ни говори, а флору и фауну Джей-Джей любил. Обращался он с ними не в пример любезнее, чем с Юрой.

— Позер, — прокомментировал Юрка себе под нос, качая головой, и уже хотел было выйти на поляну, но отчего-то так и замер на месте. Было что-то в этом их дурачестве... интимное, будто Юрку тут не ждали. Водяной шутливо заламывал медведю лапы, стараясь повалить его в воду, но с такой махиной задача была совершенно нереальной. Медведь отмахивался от Джей-Джея и поддавал его мордой, но тоже как-то без энтузиазма, скорее, игриво.

— Какой дружелюбный, — вырвалось тихо у Лешего.

Медведь поднялся на задние лапы, возвышаясь над Джей-Джеем, и навалился на него, Юрка даже вздрогнул непроизвольно – что-то не так было с этим зверем, как пить дать, какая-то лесная магия вмешалась, слишком уж он был крупный и умный. Брызги полетели во все стороны, распугивая птиц, в воздухе над рекой снова повисла радуга. Юра даже дышать перестал на мгновение, залюбовался — и очнулся, только услышав Джей-Джеев смех. Водяной вынырнул из воды первым и наклонился, чтобы потянуть медведя за собой. Ага, как же, подумалось Юрке, вытащишь эти полтонны с такой непринуждённостью. Но медведя там больше и не было. Сначала появилась рука, вполне себе человеческая, которую Джей-Джей держал под локоть, а вслед за ней — и её хозяин. Тут бы Юрке и удивиться, но у него ни капли сомнения не возникло, что это и есть тот самый медведь.

— Оборотень, — догадался Юрка, глядя, как новый лесной гость трясёт головой, словно пёс, обрызгивая восхищённого его поведением Джей-Джея. Юра мало что знал об Оборотнях, дед упоминал о них только вскользь. Да, существуют, но крайне редки. Когда-то были людьми, но не поладили со злыми, а бывало, что и с добрыми духами, их и обратили в того, кто под руку подвернулся, тут уж всё от духа зависело. Водяной бы такого человека точно в рыбёху превратил, Домовой — в мышь какую-нибудь или ещё кого помельче. А этот Оборотень явно дорогу Лешему перешёл, да ещё древнему и могущественному, раз он его прямо в медведя. Молодые Лешие, подобно Юрке, были терпимее, да и магией не так активно пользовались — от неё что-то черствело в душе. Юра однажды сам это почувствовал, когда пытался лечить деревья у кромки леса после набега дровосеков. Именно борьба с людьми и оставленными после них разрушениями Леших и ожесточала. И Юркин дед, и его предшественник пустили корни в этом лесу намного раньше, чем могли бы: все для того, чтобы уступить место новым поколениям. Лес был тем чище, чем Леший был моложе. Вот почему Юрку так тянуло сюда, вот почему сегодняшнее утро казалось таким особенным и ярким – в воздухе искрила магия. Юрка сглотнул.

В целом, Оборотни были ничуть не опаснее любого другого зверя, только в придачу к заклятию получали бессмертие. Потому что не было страшнее наказания, чем провести вечность в чужой шкуре, иногда принимая прежний облик, но зная, что надолго в нём не остаться. Злые духи считали это наказанием, добрые — уроком. Юра считал, что пусть как угодно будет, но только не в его лесу! Вот только ведь решил, что с Джей-Джеем поладит, а тот взял, да и притащил неприятности на его голову. Не приходилось сомневаться в том, что Водяной с этим медведем знаком, и давно, уж очень близко они держались, подтрунивая друг над другом. Голубки просто. Что-то нехорошее в груди закопошилось, а потом заскребло изнутри, когда Джей-Джей шутливо пихнул Оборотня локтем под рёбра, а потом обхватил рукой за шею и взъерошил волосы. Вёл себя совсем как с одной из своих нимф-прилипал.

Пора было прекращать это безобразие. Водяной не станет устанавливать здесь свои порядки, как бы хорошо теперь Юра к нему ни относился. Он уже собирался было выйти к реке, обозначить своё присутствие, но ноги словно вросли в землю. Оборотень смотрел прямо на него, даже замер на месте. Джей-Джей всё ещё продолжал трясти его своей ручищей, но Оборотень будто не замечал. Да и Юрка, кажется, тоже. Потому что не видел раньше настолько тёмных глаз, не проваливался так. И не было больше ни реки, ни леса, ничего вокруг. Только они вдвоём, пялящиеся друг на друга, как два идиота.

Временное оцепенение развеялось мгновенно, Юрка даже не сразу понял, что произошло — до этого ноги сами несли его навстречу Оборотню. А сейчас в голове стало неожиданно пусто, и всё потому, что взгляд оборвался. Какого? Юра тряхнул головой, перед глазами снова прояснилось. Похоже, Джей-Джей, заметив оцепенение друга, банально окунул того в воду, а когда увидел Юрку — приветственно замахал ему руками. Но Леший не намеревался тут оставаться ни секунды больше. Он развернулся на пятках и побежал в лес, прочь от этой реки, прочь от этого взгляда, от воплей Джей-Джея, от воцарившейся в душе пустоты. Юра плохо справлялся с тем, чего не понимал.

Юру не ломало так никогда. Без деда ему было грустно, без Джей-Джея — скучно, а сейчас… просто невыносимо. Он шёл куда глаза глядят, постоянно меняя направление, стараясь забыться, не вспоминать. К реке уже не тянуло, как раньше, и на том спасибо. Но образ Оборотня отогнать никак не получалось. Он являлся и во сне, и наяву, мешал думать, выворачивал наизнанку. И Юрка не знал, что с этим делать. Животные от него разбегались, ветви деревьев клонились в сторону, когда он проходил мимо. И не с кем было поговорить, чтобы понять, что происходит. Дед одобрительно гудел, будто ничего и не произошло, когда Юра утыкался в него лбом в надежде найти ответы. Он даже в долину Леших забрёл, где его предки давным-давно стали одним целым, настолько запутавшись корнями, что уже и не отличить одного от другого. Но до тех уже совсем было не достучаться. Юрка вздрагивал от каждого шороха и надеялся, что, обернувшись, увидит медведя-Оборотня. И сойдёт с ума окончательно.

Он забрался повыше в горы, чтобы полюбоваться на свои владения. Его собственная жизнь вдруг показалась ему катастрофически ничтожной, а сам он — совершенно незначительным. Хотелось лечь прямо вот тут, посреди заросшего мхом валежника, и завыть. Но Юра так и остался сидеть на повалившемся дереве и смотреть, как ветер треплет вершины деревьев. Похоже это было на волнующееся море. Ну, или очень большую реку, ведь моря Юрка никогда не видел. А дед рассказывал, что когда-то здесь, на месте леса, везде была вода, не при нём, конечно, а много-много раньше, и правил тут Водяной. Может, это был Джей-Джей, подумалось Юрке. И он тут же вспомнил, как рука Джей-Джея сжимала загорелое плечо Оборотня, и как у того уголки губ приподнимались в ответ: это он так улыбался, по-медвежьи сурово и сдержанно. Леший зарычал себе под нос: странные чувства рвались наружу. Рычание повторилось, а вслед за ним раздался треск сухих веток. Юра моргнул. Обернулся.

Медведь стоял позади него на задних лапах, возвышался над ним скалой. Появился словно из ниоткуда, будто всегда тут был. И смотрел на Юру всё теми же человеческими бездонными глазами. Юра почувствовал, как по телу пробежали мурашки, он хотел было отступить назад, но вместо этого сделал шаг вперёд — и коснулся рукой густой бурой шерсти. Сердце пропустило удар, и Леший сам не заметил, как уткнулся носом в медвежью шею. Зверь не шевелился, будто спугнуть боялся, а Юра чувствовал, как слёзы подступают к глазам. Ему казалось, что он невероятно счастлив и разбит одновременно. Если бы сейчас эта огромная лапа размозжила его череп… или зубы вонзились бы в горло... или когти проткнули живот, то – какой бы ужасной ни чудилась эта мысль! – но Юрка умер бы счастливым. И лес... лес озарился светом, Леший знал это, даже несмотря на то, что глаза были закрыты. Да и в любом другом случае он не увидел бы ничего, кроме тёмной медвежьей шубы, запах которой он вдыхал, как умалишенный. Солнце пробивалось отовсюду и согревало, нет, сжигало Юру. Снаружи или изнутри? Медведь опустился на четвереньки, сотрясая землю под ногами, и ткнулся холодным носом в Юркино плечо. У Лешего колени вдруг подкосились, он ухватился за шерсть, чтобы не упасть. Сердце билось неистово, одновременно везде — в висках, в запястьях, в коленях, в животе, под поясницей... оно словно разделилось пополам и теперь отстукивало свой двойной ба-бам, готовое вот-вот разорваться на части. А Юра продолжал проваливаться куда-то вниз, может, катился прямо с этой горы злосчастной, на которую всё утро поднимался. Может, он себе все кости теперь переломает и будет удобрять землю собственного леса? А ведь он даже преемника себе найти не успел, теперь ему даже дурацкой феей не стать… но даже несмотря на это, впервые за бесконечно долгий день Юра ощущал себя счастливым.

Когда на лес опустилась ночь, Леший наконец-то разлепил глаза, облизал губы, почувствовал, как засохшие слезы на щеках щиплют и стягивают кожу. Тело совсем онемело, будто он его отлежал напрочь. Неужели ему приснилось? Юра сжал кулак и понял, что всё ещё держится за медвежью шерсть. Что они валяются вдвоём где-то посреди валежника, неизвестно сколько. Но, кажется, уже ночь, а Юрке тепло, потому что он лежит в кольце гигантских медвежьих лап, будто укутанный живым одеялом. И тот, второй кусок сердца вовсе не отвалился от него, это стучало другое, медвежье, целое. Стучало в унисон. Юрка приподнял голову — всё это время она лежала поверх медвежьей морды — и посмотрел зверю в глаза. Тот проревел в ответ, мотнул башкой. И Юра улыбнулся так широко, как никогда раньше, даже скулы свело.

— Я живой, — хрипло пробормотал Юра, будто точно понимал, о чём его спрашивают. — Я никогда ещё не был таким живым.

 

Юра потёр нос и поморщился. День был ярким, на небе — ни единой тучки. Лето всё-таки стояло в самом разгаре, а в этом году оно выдалось ещё и очень жарким. Леший с большей радостью скрылся бы сейчас где-нибудь в прохладном тенёчке. Или того лучше – заставил бы Отабека обернуться медведем и спрятать его от палящего солнца. Иначе какой прок ему от собственного Оборотня?

— Юр, не три, — лёгок на помине. Медведь недоделанный. Вот чего бы ни просил — то Юрка теперь и делал. Просто волю рядом с ним терял. – Мне очень нравятся твои веснушки, — ну как можно было такое говорить? Юрка почувствовал, как уши покраснели. На днях весь нос обсыпало, как назло. Сам бы не заметил, ещё чего, присматриваться к собственной внешности, зато Джей-Джей сразу задразнил. Вот ведь кому палец в рот не клади.

— Это значит, ты человек везучий, — не обращая внимания на Водяного, сказал Отабек спокойным и размеренным голосом, каким всегда говорил. И зацеловал все Юркины веснушки. И всё бы ничего, если бы не хохочущий Джей-Джей, которого так и хотелось стукнуть. Вот только Отабек заключил его лицо в свои ладони — и Юрка даже пошевелиться не смог. И бить надоедливого Водяного желание сразу пропало. А потом Отабек отстранился и добавил: – И счастливый.

Вот уж просто пальцем в небо ткнул. В последнее время Юра только так себя и чувствовал – счастливым. Постоянно. Безмерно. Самому противно было. А ведь до того, как Отабек нашёл его в горах в полном раздрае, казалось, что жизнь вот практически кончилась. И все эти перемены в настроении выбивали из колеи.

Но Отабек был человеком терпеливым и действовал на Юрку успокаивающе. Положительно, как сказал Джей-Джей. Отабек был не слишком разговорчивым — наверное, это жизнь в медвежьей шкуре сказывалась. Первые несколько сотен лет после заклятья он и в человека-то не умел обращаться, не знал, что так можно, озверел совсем. Так и разум недолго было потерять, тогда и поминай, как звали. Слава всем богам, на его пути встретился Джей-Джей, как раз когда Отабек-медведь рыбу речную об камни глушил. И сжалился. Ну, или, по словам Водяного, ужаснулся: как такой магией — да и не пользуются?! Пришлось медведя обратно быть человеком переучивать.

— За уши меня таскал, — вспоминал Отабек их с Джей-Джеем тогдашнюю жизнь. – За холку пытался, но тогда я его неплохо приложил, сразу отучил, — у Юрки глаза на лоб полезли. То ли от Джей-Джеевой наглости, то ли от Отабековой отваги. А сам не удержался, провёл рукой снизу вверх по позвоночнику Оборотня и прихватил кожу на загривке. Джей -Джей драматично глаза закатил, а Отабек даже голову опустил, чтобы Юрке удобнее было. Ему ведь всё позволялось. Он был его родственным духом. Между ними всё ощущалось по-особенному.

Никто этого Юре не рассказывал. Просто произошло, как дед говорил. Он это понял. Когда впервые медведя увидел, то запаниковал, конечно. Столько эмоций навалилось, за всю жизнь столько не было. А Отабек ведь шёл к нему давно, в медвежьем облике его тянуло особенно. У каждого Лешего был свой зверь, но не каждому удавалось его найти. Вот если бы не заклятье Отабека, то не было бы у Юрки своего родственного духа. Не почувствовал бы Отабек-медведь, как натягивается невидимая нить, их связывающая. Так что, может, это и не заклятье было вовсе. Может, Отабеку на пути встретился очень мудрый Леший. А потом очень мудрый Водяной. И Юрка ночью грыз ногти от того, сколько всего важного уже случилось в Отабековой жизни без него, и боялся, а не слишком ли поздно появился в ней сам. Хорошо, что от Отабека все эти переживания скрыть было практически невозможно. Он опускал массивную лапу на Юркины руки, придавливал – не двинуться, и всё проходило. Ночью Отабек часто обращался медведем. Так спать было теплее. Юре.

А сегодня им с Отабеком непременно нужно было к реке. Ну, то есть как, Юра бы пережил и не пошёл, придумал бы, чем им с Отабеком заняться наедине, но Джей-Джей сказал, что отправляется проведать свои дальние владения. Юра никогда особенно не задумывался над тем, насколько простирается река, куда впадает. Водяной уже так давно тут ошивался, как будто здесь и был его дом. Ну, подумаешь, уплывёт на какое-то время, вернётся рано или поздно, никуда не денется. Однако Отабек посмотрел так грустно, пусть, может, и не слишком явно, что Юрино сердце всё уловило. И он не смог отказать тому в желании попрощаться.

От воды веяло прохладой, но это не спасало. Леший всё ещё немного ревностно смотрел на то, как Оборотень с Водяным купались. Самому Юрке не хотелось, да и дед всегда учил лишний раз в омут не лезть. Водяные – народ хитрый, лучше уж каждому держаться своей территории.

— Совет да любовь, — отпустил очередную шутку Джей-Джей, когда они наконец-то соизволили вывалиться на берег. Отабек сжал руку Лешего в своей, и колкость, чуть было не сорвавшаяся с Юркиного языка, тут же позабылась.

— Не сохни, — толкнул он короткую прощальную речь вместо этого.

Джей-Джей направил на Юрку два указательных пальца и радостно воскликнул:

— Так меня только ты иссушить и обещал, так что даю слово держаться под водой!

И вот они с Отабеком уже уходили обратно в лес. В их собственный, один на двоих. Отабек обещал обернуться медведем и покатать на своей спине. И это приводило Юру в неописуемый восторг. А ведь ещё совсем недавно ему казалось, что он стал взрослым и без пяти минут мудрым Лешим. Но теперь жизнь снова только начиналась.

 

Молоденькая нимфа подплыла к Джей-Джею, пока тот провожал Юрку с Отабеком взглядом. Она прильнула к его руке и вопросительно склонила головку. Милейшее, невинное создание. А ведь утопит, если что не по её, и глазом не моргнёт.

— Не люблю, когда ты грустишь, — прожурчала нимфа и накрыла его руку своей, тонкие перепонки заблестели на солнце.

— Королю Джей-Джею неведома грусть, — расплылся в широкой улыбке Водяной. – Я устраиваю жизни детей в своих владениях. В этих глазах сокрыта древняя мудрость!

— Если бы мудрость действительно была тебе ведома, то ты бы давно догадался, чего я сейчас хочу, — состроила невинное личико нимфа, потупив взор. Может, она была и не так молода, как казалась на первый взгляд. Может, Джей-Джей её уже где-то видел.

— Я надеялся, ты удивишь меня, прекрасное создание, — Водяной опустился в воду, чувствуя, как нимфа тут же обвила его руками и ногами, будто лиана, и закружила на месте. И хороший ведь танец у них выходил.

— Знаю я парочку мест в этих заводях, в которых могла бы тебя удивить, — нимфа опустила головку на плечо Водяному и поводила пальчиком по его груди. – Нельзя вечно горевать об утраченном царстве в то время, как дальше по течению жизнь зарождается вновь. Пойдём, король, будем наслаждаться своим настоящим, — она игриво тряхнула волосами и нырнула под воду. Джей-Джей усмехнулся. Но не последовал за ней, задержался на долю секунды. Обвёл взглядом лес, цветущие кусты, коренастые деревья, горную верхушку, упирающуюся прямо в облака. С горькой усмешкой вспомнил, как на той самой вершине стоял много миллиардов лет назад его королевский трон. Сколько жизни тут было… совсем другой жизни.

— Сейчас ничуть не хуже, — признал Водяной. И ушёл под воду, на поиски новых зарождающихся миров.


End file.
